


Extreme heat makes diamonds

by 1_9_9_8



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_9_9_8/pseuds/1_9_9_8
Summary: Stella and the rest of 51 face a harrowing call as Kelly prepares his proposal.Part of Distance or Happiness? now as a separate post for you Stellaride fans who aren't necessarily into Brettsey.
Relationships: Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Extreme heat...

**Author's Note:**

> Previously, Sylvie's POV:
> 
> “So Sylvie… Can I get your help with something?” Kelly peaked from his office, Stella had ran through the bunk room just few minutes before since truck had been called to police assist.
> 
> “Shoot!” I smiled as I sat on his bed.
> 
> “Can you ask Stella to come with you for some weekend getaway next weekend?” 
> 
> “Sure… Why?”
> 
> “I’m thinking about asking her then and if you make a plan with her and maybe even bring her to my cabin she wouldn’t straight up assume the proposal…” A smile crept on his face and I could see his eyes sparkle...

**KIDD’S POV**

I was just falling asleep. It was probably about 10 pm and back to back calls plus paperwork had me busy all day. All I could do was think about the spa trip I was going on after this shift. Like an angel on earth Sylvie had invited me to join her and after all this work a girls trip would just about sent me flying. I peeked at Kelly’s office and saw that he, like every other person inside this firehouse, had switched the lights off. I managed to close my eyes, but just for a minute since the bells went off, singing my song.

_Squad 3, Truck 81, Engine 51, Ambulance 61. Housefire. 3600 South Hermitage._

Groaning I stood up and ran to 81.

“There goes the seize…” I sighed to Gallo who yawned as Mouch started the truck.

“I know… the minute I get some sleep the damn bells always go off…” Mouch sighed rubbing his eyes.

“Yup… Just my luck. Hopefully this won’t take the whole night and we can get to house and sleep…” Approaching the scene we saw a two-story building which was engulfed in flames. “Well we’re not going to have much time there…”

“Woah… This is bad…” Gallo’s eyes were wide.

“Damn…” Missy followed Gallo’s gaze and saw the huge flames lighting the dark night.

“We all need to focus… We’ll have to move fast.” I tried to focus up as we rolled to the scene. Quickly I jumped out of the truck and adjusting my gear. I assessed the situation. The wooden house was surrounded by flames, the people inside wouldn’t survive long. A neighbour had spotted the flames and called 911. He was standing on the curb with the rest of the neighbours, Clarence started to usher everyone back as soon as we got to the scene.

“Okay…” Boden started but was quickly interrupted as a young girl ran out of the building, coughing. I assume that her bedroom must’ve been on the first floor. From the second it would’ve been hard to come on your own.

“My family is still there!” The red-haired girl coughed in her pink pyjamas. “You need to get them.”

“How many are there?” Boden asked guiding the girl to 61.

“My parents and my two brothers. My brothers’ rooms are on the first floor, and my folks is on the second.” The girl explained frantically as Boden kept his hand on her back, guiding her to safety.“You need to get them!”

“Honey, they’ll get to them. Now you need to sit. You’ve taken a lot of smoke, breathe here for me.” Brett instructed her and Boden turned to the rest of us.

“Squad three clear out the bottom floor, truck 81 you got the upstairs. I want two lines in there after them. Smoke is turning black but we have confirmed victims still inside, we don’t have much time. Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!” Boden ordered from the lawn.

“Mouch, Gallo, Missy, behind.” I ordered as we moved to the door masking up I stole a quick glance at Kelly who nodded like he was saying ‘ _be safe’_ much like every time we were on a call.

“Ritter, Doherty, Clarence, drop two lines. Let’s drown this thing.” Herrman shouted in his usual manner.

“Tony, Capp. Round the back. Cruz by my side, We’ll take the middle.” I heard Kelly order on the radio. 

As we entered the house we were greeted with a huge photo of the whole family, everyone with beautiful bright smiles. The all American family. Both of the parents were redheaded like the kids and in the photo they all had matching black and white shirts. Wishing that fraction of a second I had time looking at the photo I could imagine me and Kelly in the spot of those parents, with kids of our own. We had talked about getting married and even having a family some day. We both had had some depressing luck on that side and our Homelife hadn’t been all roses. Still even though Kelly was a bit unsure wether he would be able to be a good dad, I was sure he would. He was as good a man as god ever created. I had no doubt in my mind that we’d make an incredible family. Having to push the fleeting thought out of my mind I glanced at the neat home around me, filled with toys.

So we climbed to the top floor which was already filled with thick smoke. The old wooden stairs screeched under our boots. “Fire-department, call out!” Gallo yelled as we entered the hallway. The visibility was close to nothing. “Mouch, Missy, check out the bedroom on the left! Gallo with me.” I instructed and we separated to what I assumed was a guest room, based on the neatly made bed and less than few personal photos. I walked around it and peeked under it. “This side is clear.”

“This too. They are not here.” Gallo reported and we turned to head towards Mouch and Missy.

“Over here! Missy help me out.” Mouch ordered the young firefighter and she made her way to him taking the woman’s legs. They start to make their way to the stairs. Meanwhile me and Gallo search the whole room looking at every corner possible. The man from the family photos wasn’t upstairs…

“Can’t find the dad!” Gallo said to his radio as we searched for him and I sighed grabbing my radio

“Top floor is clear. But couldn’t find the dad.” I reported to chief as me and Gallo walked down the stairs and opened the front door on the lawn I saw the squad and four ambulances. The two of them were packing up to take the brothers to the hospital. 21 was taking in the mom and our medics were standing on the curb waiting for the dad to be brought up. If only we’d found him.

“My dad sometimes works in the basement.” The girl yelled from the lawn, she had insisted on waiting for her whole family.

“Truck, go!” Boden called and the crew followed me back in.

* * *

“Firedepartment, Call out!” I yelled and we all started to look around the basement. The smoke was so thick I couldn’t see a damn thing. It took me a while to actually make out the figure of a large boat. The kind a NCIS agent might build in his basement. My obsession with Gibbs had to step aside so I ducked and scouted the floor. Nobody was near me.

“You’ve got less than five minutes Kidd.” I could hear Boden’s voice in my radio.

“Got it chief.” I replied and started to look for my men. “You heard the chief, let’s make this quick!”

I opened few doors but behind them was only some cleaning equipment and some saws.

“Over here!” Mouch called out from the corner. I quickly shut the doors and made my way through the room. The heavy built man was laying on the floor and Mouch and Gallo began to lift the man up and head through the back exit.

“We’ll get out quicker from here.” Gallo stated.

I glanced quickly around the room meaning to follow them outside but before I could do that I noticed the bottles and bottles of some sort of gas near the fire. Some of them already whistling. I turned my head and saw Missy help Gallo and Mouch carry the last victim trough the doorway. I called out to my radio.

“Everybody out, this thing’s about to blow!” I didn’t have time to take one step till I heard a loud bang and all went black.


	2. ...Makes Diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after the collapse. Did Stella make it out? Will Kelly propose.

**SEVERIDE’S POV**

“Everybody out, this thing’s about to blow!” Stella yelled to the radio and I turned back to the building. In under a second the windows shattered and I saw the second floor collapse. Herrmann and Ritter fell down the porch on their way out of the building, which was mostly ashes. A huge cloud of dark smoke and cinder rose to the sky. Tears filled my eyes as I searched the scene. Did she get out? All I could hear was Gallo’s voice from the radio.

“There was a gas. Kidd managed to alert us in time. Mouch, Missy and I are okay. I can’t get to her. She’s still inside. I repeat. Kidd is still inside the house.”

“Mayday, Mayday. Structural collapse, firefighter trapped.” Boden shouted in his radio and we got a confirmation from main.

My heart started to beat frantically. This can’t be it. It’s a little over a month since Casey’s accident and now this. Before I knew it, my legs had mind of their own and I was running towards the building, passing Mouch and Missy on my way. I could hear Boden call Stella’s name on the radio, but there was no answer.

“What the hell happened?” I yelled as I reached Gallo who was assessing the ruins of the building.

“I don’t know. Some gas or liquid, I don’t know. There was a loud bang and she didn’t make it out. We need to get this thing out of the way. I need extinguishers.” He explained and thankfully was still thinking straight since he stopped me from running straight through the ruins. For all I know it could’ve given in trapping me too. 

“I need to get to her” I cried out.

“Kelly. We’ll get her.” I felt Boden’s hand on my back. “Everyone we need to be extremely careful. Engine take care of that fire now!” He instructed our crew and finally I turned around. Everyone from 51 was standing on the back-lawn with tools in their hands, Herrmann’s crew had already extinguished the fire, but we were still aware of the possible risks that laid underneath the ruins, next to my future wife.

“We need to limit the weight we put on it, let’s get this debris out of the way so we can get to the stairs.” Boden called out and everyone started to move. We moved shrapnel by shrapnel and finally got a good gap from where we saw the stairs leading to the basement, which looked surprisingly stable. If there was any time I’d pray for a basement that could act as a tornado shelter, this would be it.

“Everyone quiet!” I yelled from the top of my lungs and the whole crew stopped working. I could hear the faint peeping of the pass alarm. “Over there!” I pointed at the small crack I could hear the sound from. “Stella!”

“Kelly, wait.” Boden yelled, but I wouldn’t listen.

“The hell I am! She must be running out of air so I’m going in.” I yelled back. I refuse to wait for help if it’s Stella’s life that’s on the line. I dove in the basement setting my mask on my face and the helmet on my head.

“Liutentant, over here!” I heard Cruz call out from behind me as I was assessing the closing in front of me. That’s one man I could always count on. I knew I could count on every single one of my men, but that particular one would follow me anywhere. “Help me move this, I can hear the pass alarm from behind it.” He explained motioning to the big chunk of wood that was once maybe a shelf of some sort, in front of us.

“Chief, we need to stabilise the first floor before moving anything down here.” I called to my radio and it didn’t take many seconds for Capp and Tony to appear next to me with more appliances. We continued our job in silence. I’m not even sure whether I prayed or cursed in my mind. Prayed that Stella was safe and angry as hell that she was in this situation to begin with.

It took us a while to stabilise that spot before moving the obstacle in front of us. Thankfully the floors above didn’t give in. I tried to order Cruz outside with the others, but he wouldn’t budge. Much like Case, he would rather die with me than let me try to survive alone. Even with the baby on the way.

After that chunk of wood we could hear Stella’s pass alarm even clearer. Now the only question was where in this mess she was and had she run out of oxygen. If I was timing right, we hand’t been doing this whole thing for over 40 minutes but I couldn’t be sure. My heart was thumbing out of my chest.

“Stella!” My voice roared through the room as we made our way towards the sound trying not to step on anything. The visibility was close to nothing, but we didn’t see more fire. If it was any other scenario I would find it odd, but this situation was so bizarre to begin with I didn’t spare a thought to anything else than finding my Stella.

“Kidd, call out!” Boden yelled from behind me and the room was filled with firefighters just as worried as him.

“Here!” I yelled from the top of my lungs as I spotted the flashing red light and I kneeled next to her. She was laying on her stomach and Cruz ran next to me helping me turn her over. “Give me the stokes basket!”

“Babe, babe. Are you awake. Stella, you need to wake up.” I pleaded, my throat was closing up.

The time stood still as I checked her airways, she was breathing and her heart was beating. But she was unconscious and after our ordeals before. I couldn’t for the life of me stay positive. My head was spinning and I wanted to yell and curse. Still. I held her bare hand running my thumb across it. We moved her to the stokes basket before carrying her outside to the ambo where Sylvie and Mackey started their work.

“What’s going on?” I asked them shifting on my place.

“Let them work.” Boden patted my back trying to ground me.

“She has been knocked out cold and needs a CT, I can’t say anything more here.” Sylvie explained. “Let’s go to med Kelly.”

And so we jumped inside the ambo. Me holding Stella’s hand, Sylvie placing all sorts of monitors on her.

“She’s going to be fine. Right?” I asked and was thrown straight back to Casey’s accident. I could see that she thought the same thing as she froze to my words. “Sorry, I-“ I started but she cut me off.

“She’ll be just fine. Just wait and see, I’m guessing she just passed out.” She smiled trying to reassure me. I nodded quickly before turning my eyes back at my girlfriend, who looked like she was just sleeping.

“She’ll wake up and you can propose. You’ll have one hell of a story to tell to your kids.” Sylvie tried to lift up my mood and I managed to create a smile on my face.

“That’s a nice thought.” I muttered and my heart rate started to slow down

The next few minutes to the hospital we sat in silence. I just needed for her to wake up so I could propose. Finally.

***

At med we jumped out of 61 at record speed bringing Stella inside the hospital.

“It’s Stella Kidd. She’s unconscious, but is breathing.” Sylvie recited to Maggie who motioned for Manning, who took Stella.

“Let’s get her to CT.” She called out and nurses helped move her through the door through which Casey was rolled last month. Sylvie placed her hand on my back smoothing my jacket.

“Let’s go sit.” She nodded to the waiting room.

I spotted Matt on the chair looking at us.

“What the hell are you doing here.” I almost.

“What happened?”

“There was some explosion but not really. I don’t know what to call it but the second floor collapsed and Stella was in the basement, thankfully the first floor stayed put and she didn’t get buried inside. She hasn’t waken up.”

“I think she was just knocked out cold, she’ll be just fine.” Sylvie smiled sitting next to her boyfriend. “Still, how are you here?” She asked Case.

“Boden called me that you were coming here and I figured that you might need this.” He handed me the velvet box before taking Brett’s hand to his. “Hi.” He gave her a small kiss.

“Thanks man.” I smirked.

“You really go all out with your proposals.” He laughed and got a smack to his shoulder in response.

“Wiseass.” I snorted.

“You have a speech prepared?” He asked me.

“Well I had, but I’m not sure how well the cottage-stuff apply here.”

“Where is she now?”

“They took her in for CT-scan.” Brett said and motioned for me to sit next to Matt. “You really need to sit, you’ll pass out of worry if you continue that pacing around.”

“I’m not pacing around, I’m shifting at my place.”

“What ever you call it, you need to stop.” Sylvie said sharply and I sighed sitting down.

After that the doors opened and 51 flooded inside the waiting room.

“Where is she?” Herrmann asked us.

“They took her in for a CT-scan.” Sylvie explained to them.

“Which seems like the right of passage for truck lieutenants.” Casey muttered.

“That’s what you get from being the ‘first one in, last one out’” Sylvie sighed at her boyfriends remarks.“Plus she’ll be just fine.” She added pointedly.

“She’s one though cookie, one collapsed building can’t hold her back.” Herrmann smiled and everyone took their places around the room. It didn’t take long for Nat to come back with the news. The whole room was holding their breath.

“We are bringing her to her room, you can go see her soon. The scans looked extremely good, we’ll just have to wait for her to wake up before I can say anything for certain.” She explained and the whole room let out the air we were holding.

She really would be okay.

***

After a while I was sitting next to Stella’s bed holding her hand, Sylvie was standing behind me, leaning to the wall. The machines were beeping at a steady rhythm but other than that there was no noise. I’m not a religious person, but I did sent out a prayer if the old man upstairs was listening, this would be a good time to wake her up.

All I felt a tiny squeeze on my hand and my eyes darted to my girlfriend’s eyes.

“Honey…” I gulped taking a tighter hold of her hand.

Stella tried to open her eyes and moved her hands.

“There you go, wake up Kidd.” Brett laughed dryly but I swear I could see her blink away some tears. Stella let out a small and faint groan before focusing her gaze to me. I stood up taking better hold of her.

“I love you so much Stella Kidd.” I was able to say before lowering my head to rest on her forehead.

“You too…” She whispered weakly, I’m not even sure how long we stayed like that. Apparently some time since Brett had time to get Nat and her voice pulled me out of my daydream.

“Okay, look at me Kidd.” Manning moved and I sat up straight still leaving my hand in hers. “How’s the pain?”

“Ah… Maybe like three. Head hurts a bit.” She groaned. “What happened?”

“You said there was some gas and the whole second floor came down.” I explained. “You saved the others.”

“Good. Damn I feel weird.” She responded quickly looking at the tubes and all sorts of monitors attached to her.

“Let’s take some tests.” Nat smiled before turning to me and Sylvie. “You guys can update everyone meanwhile, I’ll get you when we’re done.”

“I’ll stay.” I said bluntly.

“Go Kelly,I’m fine.” Stella smiled shoving me with her hand.

“Let’s go Kelly.” Sylvie laughed pushing me out of the room.

In the waiting room we updated the rest of 51 and decided that everyone else would head to the house so they’d get some sleep. Boden had called for relieve lieutenants for both me and Stella assuming, rightly so, that I’d stay at med with her. Casey insisted on waiting for the test results before going to the loft and Brett demanded that I’d update her by text and also get some sleep. 51 even left a teddybear to her like they always did when she was hurt. She had a good collection coming.

* * *

We could use some good news and apparently some of my prayers actually reached the old man upstairs since all was well.

“So, are you ready?” Case asked me glancing at the ring box I was spinning in my hand and staring tightly.

“Yeah. Yeah I am. I am.” I muttered and as I lifted my head I saw him laughing at me. “Shut up.”

“I just haven’t seen you this nervous.” He laughed.

“I’m not.” I said as pointedly as I was able to. To be perfectly honest I was pretty nervous.

“How are you so nervous? Having cold feet?” His tone turned from happy to more harsh.

“No, of course not, no.”

“What?” He waited for me to explain myself.

“I just… She is so out of my league.” I started.

“Goes without saying.” Matt laughed.

“What if she realises that? And I’ve trapped her to me?” I could feel my nervousness turn to slight panic. “And because I love her I should let her be with someone better.” I rambled in.

“Oh dear lord… You make each other happy, happier than I’ve ever seen either of you. And you keep her safe and show her that you love her.”

“Yeah, I can do that.” I assured myself.

“Of course you can. Otherwise I wouldn’t let you date her.” He smirked.

“Wiseass” I responded for the second time this day.

“Yeah. So now you go there and propose.” He laughed ushering me to her room.

“Yeah. Okay. I’ll do this. Thanks Case.” I laughed, took a deep breath and turned around heading to her room. This is good. I love her, she loves me (only God knows why).

***

“God you scared me.” I sighed at the doorway looking at her.

“Sorry about that babe.” She smiled stretching her hand out to take mine. “But I’m all good. Just passed out.”

“Thank god.” I smiled awkwardly trying to think what I’d say to her.

“Seriously, I’m okay.”

“I know.” I tried to laugh but it just felt awkward. My mind was blanc and for some reason I couldn’t figure out what else to say than ‘will you marry me’. I lifted my hand to brush my hair, my palms were surprisingly sweaty.

“Why do you act so weird?” She lifted her eyebrow.

“Look, Stella. I had this big plan to bring you to my cabin and I’d do this there. But this seems just as fitting.” I sighed and cleared my throat before taking her hand. Her eyes were wide and eyebrows furrowed. I took a deep breath and took on one knee. I could see the wheels turning in her head.

“Stella Kidd. You are amazing.” I started and she lifted her hand to her mouth. I opened the velvet box, revealing the golden ring.

“I’ve been amazed by your giant heart and your heroism from day one even when you were married.” I chuckled and shook my head. “Every single day I can spend with you I fall in love with you even more. I’m not good with words, so I keep this short. I love you and I’ll do my everything to make you happy for the rest of your life. Always. So, Stella Kidd. Will you marry me?” I asked.

“Of course! Oh my god yes!” She about screamed pulling me up and I placed the ring on her finger. “Oh it’s absolutely beautiful Kelly. I love you.” She sighed pulling me closer, capturing my lips with hers.

“I love you.” I smiled at her after we came up for air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Waiting for a Stellaride episode and engagement on the show!


End file.
